Watashi wa nanida?
by Raymoney
Summary: When X-man Storm meets a very pregnant Yourichi Shihoin with Byakuya Kuchiki's child she finds out that the baby can't live with Yoruichi be cause of his Kuchiki/Shihoin blood so she promises to raise the baby as her own and names him Dekimbe Munroe 13 years later Dekimbe learns the truth and must deal with life while training in the Shimigami academy. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi wa nanida?**

**Summary:** Years ago when The X-man Storm was in Japan she became a good friends with Byakuya Kuchiki and an 8 months pregnant Yoruichi Shihoin however the soon to child would be an embarrassment to both clans. As a favor to both her friends before leaving back to New York and the Xavier academy Storm Adopted to child and named Dekimbe Munroe raising him to be an X-man with the powers of his parents along with a dormant unknown ability yet to be discovered. Now 13 years have passed and Dekimbe is starting to discover his true heritage after a chance run in with a petite, dark haired woman named Soifon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or X-men those belong to Tite Kubo and Marvel I own Dekimbe though.

This story will mostly take place from Dekimbe's POV and about his trials of coming to grip with being a mutant and finding out he is a shimigami.

**Don't like don't read**

**Prologue**

It was a stormy night in Karakura town on the rooftop of a local restaurant a dark skinned woman in with a orange top and black bottoms, her purple hair drawn back into a long pony tail, golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight suddenly appears to be holding a bundle in her arms her name is Yoruichi Shihoin, her eyes a pink and puffy as if she has been crying for a long time. The bundle in her arms emits a soft cooing as the blue blanket is pulled back a little it is revealed to be a small infant with gold eyes the same gold eyes as the woman carrying him and a tuft of black hair. On the other side of the roof appear a another woman out of the sky with around the complexion but with white hair and blue eyes known as Ororo Munroe as the small child is handed to Ororo she is told to make a promise to Yoruichi "Treat him and love him like your own" she whispers as Ororo nods in compliance and fly into the sky with the child only to disappear by the guise of clouds.

**That's the end of the prologue then the real fun will begin!**

**A/N: Watashi wa nanida? is Japanese for what am I**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or X-men I only own Dekimbe

**Don't like, don't read**

Quick head's up the story will now be from Dekimbe's point of view

**Chapter 1: no ordinary day**

God I keep having that strange dream I'm a baby sleeping peacefully in this strangers arms and she's crying hysterically as she hands me to my mother and then just as I'm about to figure out this woman's identity my alarm clock violently blares to wake me up (A/N: he knows something is up with that dream he just doesn't know he's adopted) and as I press snooze my other alarm clock goes " Get 'urr ass up you lazy bum or I'm slashing the door down!" ah yes Logan AKA Wolverine where would I be without him every 6:30AM every morning? but I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Dekimbe Munroe I'm the son of Ororo Munroe AKA Storm and I'm a 13 year old student at the Xavier academy for higher learning yes I'm a mutant my powers are teleportation, shape shifting into a tiger (A/N: like his biological mother but I thought he could turn into something more masculine) and an untold ability I can see spirits. In this place there is someone in this building I can talk to about it Emma Frost a psychic member of the X-men

who listens to my weekly ghost stories and gives me advice on them when I need it. Anyway after my daily debacle with the Wolverine the nice voice of his wife Markio Yashida (A/N: yes Mariko is alive and married to Logan in this story and they have a daughter around Dekimbe's age) decides to diffuse the situation by knocking on my door and calmly stated "O hayou gozaimasu Dekimbe Chohshoku is ready if you're hungry" I reply while reaching for my glasses "I'll be there in a minute" after that I change out of my pajamas and into a pair of blue faded jeans, a New England Patriots T-shirt, and put around my neck a mysterious pendant that is a golden dragon with black diamond's for eyes and a Japanese inscription on the back of which I've had since birth I at first thought it was a present from Mrs. Yashida but when I was 10 I asked her what it meant she said she has never seen it before. as I walk down the hallway I pasted a picture of my mother holding me I always thought was weird my mother has blue eyes and white hair and is 5'11" while my eyes are golden and I have black hair though we have long hair (A/N: his is like Byakuya's hairstyle from the turning the pendulum arc) and am a mere 5'8" but I considered that I might not be done growing yet and that the traits I have now may have belonged to my father and because I have a 10 year old sister Orora who is a spitting image of my mother. I never met him and there are no pictures of him and my mom I figured it was a painful experience and I decided not to ask about it. As I entered the dining room at the table sat the Yashida's and my sister Orora my mother is busy cooking in the kitchen, I'm greeted by my best friend in the academy Kimiko Yashida Mr. Logan's and Mrs. Yashida's daughter we were about the same age give or take a few months she wore a hoodie, legging with a mini skirt, a Japanese charm necklace, and had hair in a pony tail like always, listening to J-POP on her IPOD, her mutant powers are exactly like her father's retractable bone claws, heightened senses and a healing factor however she has a sweeter attitude like her mother. when she saw me she took out her ear buds and greeted me the same way "O hayou gozaimasu four eyes" I'd always reply the same way "O hayou gozaimasu Kimi" out of the kitchen popped out my mother she planted a kiss on my fore head and handed me a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes and a glass of milk while eating my mother said to me "Dekimbe I need you and Kimiko to pick up some stuff for the academy and don't forget Dr. McCoy wants Twinkies" after breakfast I went into my room I put on my New England Patriots baseball cap or as Kimiko calls it my signature cap, my watch, and put my cell phone and IPOD in my pocket as we left Kimiko and I ran into our best friends outside the school Miki and Takashi Kurosaki Miki has orange hair and purple eyes while her twin brother Takashi has black hair and brown eyes (A/N: yes Ichigo and Rukia are married and living in New York in order to keep an eye on the Kuchiki heir) they warned us that the terrible two brigade is patrolling they're called the terrible two brigade because they commit crimes in pairs. After we left the store we traveled back home and something caught my eye a petite Chinese woman is being harassed by two of the gang members. As I teleported to the scene I tried turning into a tiger but was then conked on the head by a gang member.

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: O hayou gozaimasu means good morning, Chohshoku means breakfast**

**Apologies for the long first chapter**

**Chapter 2: Soifon**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or X-men

**Summary: **Dekimbe meets Soifon and sees where his powers come from

**No Haters don't like, don't read**

As I lay there bleeding from my head wound I see that two more figures appear they appear to be the figures of Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki Miki and Takashi's parents they are all in the same black and white kimonos and swords I can't remember what happened next I blacked out but when I woke up those members where in a corner whimpering. As I regained consciousness I was held up by Kimiko while Mrs. Kurosaki was tending to my wounds as the mysterious stranger came to me she spoke in a calm manner "fear not young Shihoin boy your safe now" I was confused did she just say Shihoin my last name was Munroe as she grabbed my arm we were teleported away from the scene much like the way I can it caught me off guard I thought only I could teleport. As we land in a secluded area of town into an abandoned building it looked like someone was living there she sat me in a chair and tended to my head as she sat down a black cat with golden eyes almost like mine sat on my lap purring as if it made a new friend. As I saw her grey eyes I immediately asked her "are you a mutant" she looked at me with an expression like I was smoking something after a few seconds she smiled and replied to me "no I'm a soul reaper a Shimigami if you will and I'm a Capitan of a whole squadron". After that word came up the cat jumped out of my lap into another room and the room looked like there was glowing and then the shadow of a female the same one of my dreams. My curiousity got the best of me "who are you?" I asked and without missing a beat she replied "I'm Capitan Soifon of squad 2 of the soul society" after taking a second breath she replied "and you are the heir to a very important heir to a clan in my realm". After that sentence came out of her mouth a woman appear she was slim, dark skinned, and had purple hair with golden eyes exactly like the crying maiden in my dreams. When she entered the room she looked me in the eyes with exactly the same eyes as mine and in a sweet voice she says "Kon-ichiwa Musuko!" now I've learned enough Japanese from Mrs. Mariko and Kimiko to know that phrase means "Hello son!" and after hearing that all I could mutter out was "wait, son?!".

**End of chapter 2**

**Now thing are warming up!**

**Chapter 3: the lost heir**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach or X-men

After hearing son come from the mouth of this stranger I had to sit down again as I sat back down a little girl around Orora's age came running into the room and gave my abdomen a death grip as if we knew each other our whole lives she looked up with the same look as the woman in front of me and shouted "brother!" as the woman chuckled she stated "my apologies about Sakura she has wanted to meet her big brother for a long time". As the little girl was hugging my stomach the woman introduced herself "my name is Yoruichi Shihoin and this may be hard to believe but I'm your mother, your biological mother" I looked at Miss Yoruichi with an open mouth she explains herself "thirteen years ago I had an affair with a Capitan his name was Byakuya Kuchiki he is the Capitan of squad 6 and the result was me becoming pregnant. However, when the head of squad 1 found out whom the two clans of the child were he said for us to get rid of it or kill it after 8 months of looking I made friends with Ororo Munroe a mutant who agreed to look after my child and raise him in New York as her own away from the soul society as a favor to me I asked his sister Rukia and her Husband Ichigo to keep a close eye on you before you where handed off I place that dragon pendant on your neck, it belonged to your father's family and the engraving is an old family saying". I couldn't believe what I was hearing not only was Ororo not my real mother but the Kurosaki's where my aunt and uncle and Miki and Takashi were my cousins. After the revelation she wanted to ask me "what's your name? If you don't mind me asking" I replied "D-Dekimbe Munroe" as I replied a monster with a Skull for a head crashed through the building and the smaller petite woman tossed me a samurai like sword stating "time you learned how to kill these Goddamned hollows!"

**End of chapter 3**

**Time for Dekimbe to learn the tools of the trade**

**Chapter 4: the acceptance**

As I was handed the sword my body started to glow like the Kurosaki's and Soifon's did in the alleyway as I slashed huge gash was produced on the creatures head and it screamed out in pain as it lounged for me I slashed again this time slicing off its hand and the dismembered started to disappear after minutes of fighting I was able to cut through the middle of the monster and kill it for good Ms. Shihoin or should I call her mother now decided to send me back to the academy and to have an loose ends tied up. After I retrieved my hat from the ally I headed back to the mansion and saw my mother sitting at the dining room table I asked her what I was and she collaborated Ms. Shihoin's story I couldn't stand and had to sit down sweat started pouring down my face my mother said "are you ok ? I'll get you a glass of water" before that a knock on the door was heard a entering was Mrs. Kurosaki or should I call her my Aunt Rukia? Anyways she came in and told me about attending the soul reaper academy I asked her "what about my mixed blood she told me "I pulled some strings and got you into squad 6 with our father the same as Miki, Takashi, and your father he's very excited to meet you "I was excited I get to meet my father I've never had one in my life before and she handed me a photo of him he had regal look to him a seemed stern but I think every father was supposed to be stern before Aunt Rukia left she waited for m answer with tears in her eyes my mother said "do it sweetie you'll never reach your potential here but I'll always love you" with a lump in my throat I nodded and said to Aunt Rukia "lets do it". The next day I was greeted off by Emma Frost, the Yashida's and the family I've lived with my whole life the Munroe's before I left gave me a jacket with an X on the breast and a care package from the people who I considered my close ones here at the academy before leaving my mother brought me in for a hug and told me "give 'em hell" I nodded and kissed her. When my Aunt Rukia came in her black and white Kimono like in the alley that fateful day she brought an orb that will take use to the soul society I waved everyone goodbye and got in for the long ride I put in my ear buds and my IPOD was selected to "The Man by Aloe Blacc" as the song played I couldn't help but tear up as I left with a soft smile Aunt Rukia took my hand and told me to "be ready for a new adventure in life".

**End of Chapter 4**

**Dekimbe will learn to be a great Shimigami**

**Chapter 5: the soul society**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or X-men**

**Haters not allowed but I do take suggestions**

As I first entered I was approached by a woman with strawberry blonde hair and big *ahem* mammary glands I'll say I was told by my Aunt "there are a few that know of your mixed lineage but for the public your Dekimbe Shihoin this is one of those people that know of you her name is Rangiku Matsumoto consider her like a DA and combat teacher." I nodded and Aunt Rukia left as I was left with Ms. Matsumoto she stated "I love those glasses frame, anyways here is your school uniform and your patrol uniform you will be in school in the morning and patrol in the afternoon your Dorm is across the hall you'll be with Miki and Takashi Kurosaki and oh, you're also with my pride and joy Katsumi" before she continued she pulled a blonde woman with dark skin and green and stated "this is Tier Halibel she's a squad 6 member and she can help you out to fit in she used to be an arrancar an advanced Hollow but is now one of us! And will be the dormitory security and your literature teacher" the woman extended her hand and calmly stated "please to meet you young Kuchiki" like that my face lost all color with a small smile Ms. Halibel said "relax, I know about you if someone calls you Kuchiki they're already an insider" and she patted my head and left. As I entered my dorm I was greeted by familiar voices of the Kurosaki twins who became my new found cousins and in the corner reading a novel on her futon was Katsumi Matsumoto she looks just like her mother when I saw her she stated "it's a pleasure to meet you" I kinda blushed when she noticed me she is pretty cute, we talked and got know each other it turns out we both are sci-fi nerds and are fans of the Dune Chronicles after two hours of talking it was like we've known each other our whole lives and I went to my futon across hers and pulled out my novel from my care package in the package were pictures of me and my friends and family from new York, some goodies from my mother from earth and Mrs. Yashida and my football card collection. I opened up my book Men tats of Dune by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson and started reading after three hours I've gone through a few chapters and a knock on the door opening it up there was a man with spiky red hair in a pony tail his name was Lieutenant Renji Arbara and beside him was our Capitan my Father Byakuya Kuchiki after greeting the others he came up to me we were about the same height and extended his hand as I came out and shook his hand with a small flicker of expression he said "welcome to the squad son" and handed me a clip a lot like the one in his hair but different to keep up my guise as a non-Kuchiki as I looked at it in my hand I couldn't help but think "I'll be a great shimigami like my father" and put the clip in my hair it has a gold dragon like the pendant around my neck alright the new adventure begins lets go!

**To be continued…**

**End of chapter 5**

**Ill add more chapters in the future I promise I will also take suggestion on how to make the story better and pairings you the audience would like to see**


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi wa nanida?**

**I'm ba-aack and I'm ready to get some chapters on my tablet. So in chapter six there is a slight time lapse Dekimbe was injured in his first mission after with squad six and protecting Katsumi only to be rescued by Hisana Kuchiki as he was blacking out and for the sake of time I'll say he has been in the soul society for five months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or X-men just Dekimbe**

**Chapter 6: Hisana Kuchiki**

Oh my god what happened last night on my first mission oh yeah that hollow tried to make me his bitch I was able to use my Zânpakuto to kill it and stop it from hurting Katsumi but he left gash on my forehead and have me a stabbing to the side and before blacking out from what I can guess is a concussion a woman in a kimono came to tend to my wounds but that is all I remember before losing consciousness. As I came to it I woke up looking into purple eyes like my aunt Rukia only these eyes belonged to a five year old girl. As I woke up the little girl woke up happily shouting "Kaa-san he's awake brother is awake!" Then a woman in a floral print kimono entered the room she looked like an older version of aunt Rukia as she sat on the futon I was laying on laying a hand on my still throbbing forehead she said "you need your rest you still seem pretty injured " after that she also stated "where are my manners? My name is Hisana Kuchiki and you must be my stepson you do have your father's noseand his hair from when he was younger and I see you're wearing the clip he gave you do you have a name?"I told her my name and my life with Storm and what my life is like now then as if on cue the little girl came running in the room saying " and I'm Sayu Kuchiki nice to meet you" Sayu and Hisana were great family we just talked and talked but before we could go on I had to ask if my squad was OK Hisana assured me that the squad was just fine. The hours later a hell's butterfly appeared with a message from the soul society it read:

**Cadet Shihouin**

**You are too transfer to squad 2**

**AT ONCE!**

**End of chapter 6**

**Uh oh what did Dekimbe's do for the squad switch**

**Interlude 1**

**The Interludes and flashbacks will be third person**

In a dark isolated room two individual figures sit

For you do it?

Yes, master the hybrid boy is on his way to the second squad as we speak

Good now we will see if he can handle or hollows for a third time

Not to worry master that Shihouin/Kuchiki half breed will not succeed this time those guards drop like fly's every single day

Then let's move on to the second phase of our plan!

**To be continued...**

**Like always I take suggestions not insults haven't gotten any insults but I want to keep it that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi**** wa nanida?**

**Hey it's Raymoney and I want to apologize to my readers I didn't notice when typing chapter 6 that I gave Hisana's daughter the same name as Yoruichi's daughter but I've corrected that in my new edit and to those who've not read the revised chapter 6 Sakura Kuchiki is now Sayu Kuchiki and I also want to apologize also for the last hastily made chapter but of advice never it you're typing fanfiction on a tablet never use Google office it only saves a certain amount data and I lost half the data intended for chapter 6 I'm using a different program now so there shouldn't be any problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or X-men**

**Interlude II**

**Interior dark desolate room two figures are seen**

"Unbelievable!"

"Sir, I-"

"You said he'd be dead by now!"

"Yes sir I did but-"

"Does that look dead to you?!"

He asked angrily pointing to a computer screen of Dekimbe

"Sir what if we let loose his real identity?"

"No then they'll find out Yamamoto wasn't the one who gave the order thirteen years ago, then my ass is on the line when the Shimigami go snooping around for evidence"

"But, what do you want me to-"

"Monitor the Half-breed and if you fuck up again I'll make you a tasty treat for my pet"

Points to savage hollow roaring like a lion in a cage

"Understood?"

"Y-yes sir"

"Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Mystery man two leaves mystery man one to stare at monitor of Dekimbe

"You think you've beaten me? You little shit the battle has just begun!"

Slashes monitor with a Zânpakuto

**Chapter 7: new court guard**

Whoever's goofy idea it was to switch me to the most dangerous squad in the Soul Society well jokes on that asshole I'm excelling as a Squad 2 cadet ever since my transfer from Squad 6 I started to bulk up due to my intense assignments, I learned how to use my Zânpakuto he and I learned how use each others energy in combat it goes by Gōon taigāsu and I was also able to learn how to unlock my Bankai, I'm now able to use flash step like my mother it helps that I overheard someone use her nickname the goddess of flash it helped me reach a goal in this squad to excess here like my mother, I learned to not only to use my spiritual energy but hand to hand combat with my Capitan Soifon , when she and I weren't sparring she would tell me stories about my mother Yoruichi and the antics she did as a Capitan, no matter what the outcome was intended I'm glad I was switched.

Fortunately I wasn't the only one from Squad 6 who was switched Katsumi went to Squad 10 with her mother, and Miki and Takashi went to Squad 13 however since we're still rookie shimigami we are still able to live in or rookie dormitories. Being in a new squad didn't stop me from making contact with the Kuchiki family I was assigned to be the designated guard to Hisana and Sayu, in my down time with the family I told Sayu about my life with Ororo Munroe and basically talked to Hisana about current events as I lived the first thirteen years of my life as a New Yorker I did enjoy the news and from spending time in the Kuchiki household I've learned more of my Identity as a Kuchiki heir, apparently the dragon pregnant on my neck and the symbol on my clip are the Kuchiki's symbol for both luck and strength in life and and both the pendant and clip were crafted by the head maiden of the clan I believe the woman is my great aunt but you can't quote me on that all in all I thought I'd be a fish out of water in this Squad but I'm finally at a place where I found my true niche.

**Karakura town**

So on my fourteenth birthday Capitan Soifon decided to test me for some reason with a hollow that's been bother should in Karakura town. Soifon's lieutenant and I were fighting a hollow technically I was the one fighting since Ōmeada ran at first sight seeing how tall this beast was now I see why he gave Capitan Soifon headaches. Anyways it'll take more than a 12 ft tall hollow to faze me I grabbed Gōon taigāsu and decided to try out my Bankai "roar Gōon taigāsu!" On my right my zânpakuto changed from a sword into a gauntlet on my right hand with the claws extending out kinds like old man Wolverine's metal bone claws with my spirit energy fully engulfing my body causing me to become illuminated I was able to extend the claws in my gauntlet using my spirit energy as the blades glowed intensely blue with one swift chop split that nasty up the middle as blood spurted from the wound he disappeared and just like that Ōmeada decides to make an appearance again claiming something about I don't know he stubbed his toe or something I've quit listening to to his half ass excuses when fighting hollows

**End of chapter 7**

**Chapter 8: promoted?!**

**Soul society**

God I'm tired and sore that's some birthday gift, happy birthday Dekimbe's here's a hollow assignment with your lazy lieutenant, I could use a nap right about now as I entered the dorm I saw two things on my futon one was a gift from new York titled from mom on the tag, the next was a note from Soifon I figured I may as we read the note first I figured it may be pretty urgent if she didn't want until tomorrow to give it to me when I opened it up it read:

**Dekimbe,**

**I need you to come down into my office for an important issue stat**

**-Soifon**

I went down to her to office and in the room was Capitan Soifon, Ōmeada, and my mother Yoruichi, she had a big smile on her face as if she knew something I didn't as I looked at Soifon she started to talk to me

"Dekimbe how long has it been since the transfer?"

"About a three months ago"

"And would you say your happy in squad 2?"

"No complaints. As hell, I'm getting sent to another squad aren't I?"

"No, no it's nothing like that but I promised your mother she could tell you the good news"

She signaled to mother to let her know she can start talking

"Son, the Capitan had been paying close attention to you since you came her and we're happy to report that due to your excellence as a member of squad 2 you are in line to become the new Squad 2 lieutenant!"

Ōmeada decided to stop being quite right now

"WHAT?! How can I lose my job to some thirteen year old rookie!? He had no experience!"

"Technically I'm fourteen today" I said deciding to be the smartass

Soifon decided to give him her reasoning

"Considering you basically ran away like a chicken from every hollow that the two of you have encountered I'd say he has more than enough experience to become my number two. Of course if you don't like it I could have you two spar over the position"

As the color drained from his face Ōmeada figured he lost the argument and left the room in a huff before I left I was hugged by my mother and given a paper envelope and Capitan Soifon decided to say some sentiments also

"Happy birthday lieutenant Shihouin"

When I entered back into my form was greeted by Katsumi who brought her nose out of her book and greeted me

"Hey Dekimbe what did your Capitan want?"

"She decided to make me her new lieutenant"

"Congratulations, I also heard its your birthday today"

"Yeah I already got a package from Ms Ororo and this gift from Ms Yoruichi"

I opened the envelope and inside was a dogtag with the Shihouin family symbol on it

She decided to come closer she was blushing a little

"Here's my gift"

And like that I felt her soft lips on mine after a great minute she whispered to me

"Happy birthday"

After a few seconds Katsumi asked me something

"Dekimbe if you're not busy or something maybe we could go out on a date sometime in the human world"

That was the most excited I ever felt not only was I just promoted but now I get my t first kiss from the prettiest shimigami and she likes me back but playing cool I smiled back and said

"Sounds perfect"(A/N: I suck at romance stories so hopefully this isn't too bad of an ending)

**End of chapter 8**

**Chapter 9: lieutenant Shihouin**

**Karakura Town**

**3 years later**

Man I love hunting Hollows in this city my Capitan and I were chasing this beast down a deserted street

" Hey,Dekimbe keep a close eye on this one he's slippery"

"I got 'em, roar Gōon taigāsu!"

Like that my gauntlet appears on my wrist ready to make the final strike. This basturd was tough he lunged at me grazing my shoulder however I had the last laugh when I jammed the blades deep in his chest he keeled over and died. After the fight Soifon and I decided to relax under a tree which is then my then my cellphone started doing I got a text from Katsumi

"A message from your girlfriend?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well yeah your face always lights up when she's the topic"

"We have a date tonight"

She looked at me

"You've changed you're not the timid twiggy nerd who I encountered in that worth in New York"

"I feel that way too"

Things have changed since I entered the Soul Society three years ago, at age seventeen I am considered one of the most badass lieutenants in Gotei 13, I can put down a Hollow like that, and I'm in love Katsumi Matsumoto and I have been going out for three years and living every minute of it heck Rangiku calls me her future son in-law. I moved out of the rookie dorm rooms and moved into the regular Squad 2 barracks and I Took up a job as a trainer for the new recruits all in all the Soul Society has changed me and made me a man.

As we were resting we had a hells butterfly appeared with a message

**All Shimigami,**

**A Hollow invasion has been spotted**

**Report to New York**

**AT ONCE!**

I must be dreaming because that hells butterfly said I'm going back to New York home sweet home! However, one thing that I can't put my finger on is why are Hollows invading New York?

**End of chapter 9**

**Interlude III**

"Well?"

"The Hollows are in New York as we speak"

"And the lieutenant?"

"The half-bed is on his way"

"Good it took three years but I will finally see the end of this nightmare!"

"Yes sir"

"But first I think it's time we paid the head Capitan a visit get my transportation ready"

"Right away sir"

**Well this is it for now and I'll put the X-men in the next installment and like always i do take suggestions on this and other stories. **

**-Raymoney out**


End file.
